The wonders of Star chasing
by Turbokatcarnage25
Summary: Ship wrecked on an island out of time has forever changed Will's life. He must now survive not only the hot headed dragons, but the equally hot headed vikings that live there. Will he ever find a way home or will this new life have an upside?
1. lost at sea

The wonders of star chasing

 **Hey guys, welcome to the new year. Ok I know what you are thinking, "Where the hell have you've been?" unfortunately collage life and work life got really hard for me in the last 6 months so I have been too busy or too tired to do any writing. But I hope to start getting back on track with it all, as for my other story; I hope to continue it as well but I'm thinking of re-writing it so it would be better and make a lot more sense. But I'm still on the fence with it, since I'm not very good at AU plots yet I'm hoping that if I write more follow-the-plot story's on top of the writing class I'm thinking of taking, it may improve my writing ability which Ill be able to put to use in Wera Chronicles. But for now I'm looking forward to writing again, thank you all for the support and help through the last couple of months, I would've stopped writing along time ago if it wasn't for you guy's.**

* * *

 _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

 _William Shakespeare_

* * *

The waves gently rocked the boat as it sailed through its dark waters, the sky have long been ambushed by the dark clouds overhead. A young boy sat on the bow of this boat, arms resting on the rails as his legs gently kicked back and forth in time with the waves; while his eyes gazed upon the darker storm on the horizon.

"Will," A voice called. The boy turned his head to acknowledge the speaker; an older man was leaning out of the hatch that lead to the lower deck. He was eying the boy with concern.

"The storm will be here soon, you should come down." The man continued, Will looked back to the storm again before nodding.

"Alright dad, I'll be down in a minute." The boy's father nodded before heading back below deck. Will turned and looked at the dark storm ahead just in time to see a lightning bolt flash across the sky. Smiling, Will stood up; unhindered by the boats rocking and headed below deck.

Below deck was a small living space, on one end was a camp stove in the corner next to a sink and some cabinets that made up the kitchen; on the other side was a small table with padded bench seats that were covered in papers and equipment that his mother and father were both sitting at sharing a computer.

"This storms gonna be big," stated his mother as Will sat down with them. His father eyes were fixed on the computer screen with mixed concern and concentration.

"Will we be ok?" asked Will catching both his parents attention, his father offered the boy a reassuring smile.

"We will be fine, we're anchored just out of the storms path; we may get a little wet but that's all." Will nodded his understanding.

"And besides, now that you're old enough we have something important to give you." added his mother as she dug through her pockets upturning everything in them.

"We wanted to give this to you on the day but I was getting it fixed–got it!" Will's mother announced excitedly as she held out a small pouch for will to take. Will couldn't help but smile as he gently received the pouched and opened it. Inside was an old lensatic compass with most of the original paint was chipped and a few light scratches in the cover. It was attached to a small leather rope large enough to be worn around the neck if need be.

"This was your great-great Grandfathers during the war, he claimed it was lucky as it survived every battle with him. It has been passed down ever since, it was mine; and now it is yours. Then one day you will pass it down to your children when they are old enough. Take good care of it," his mother explained with a smile. Will's eyes widened as he looked down at the compass again and grinned.

"I promise I will take good care of this, thank you" Will replied gratefully as he placed the cord over his head and tucked the compass under his shirt.

The loud rumble of thunder overhead and the sudden downpour of rain rudely interrupted the moment between them as the boat began rocking more violently. The small family steadied themselves as the boat began to creak in protest to the waves and wind outside.

"Stay here," Will's father, ordered as he headed above deck. The seconds ticked by slowly as both mother and son listened to the howl of wind outside and the heavy patter of rain. A loud thunderclap sounded overhead followed by the sound of heavy creaking.

"Sarah!" Came his father's frantic voice over the storm, Will and his mother both jumped to their feet and quickly made their way above deck only to be immediately assaulted by the storm.

"Make sure the sail is secured and please be careful." Sarah told her son as she headed to where her husband was dropping the back up anchor off the side of the boat. Will quickly made his way over to the mast being mindful of the slippery surface the rain had created, he noticed one of the tie downs on the end had come loose. Moving fast he grabbed the rope and began to secure the sail, a loud crack could be heard from the boat as the sail arm swung loose; hitting Will square in the stomach, sending him overboard.

The water was cold and violent as it tossed him around like a rag doll, panic setting in when the need for air started making itself known. Kicking and flailing his arms desperately Will dragged himself to the surface, gasping for air as he attempted to keep himself above water. Only to be dragged back under again. Breaking the surface for the second time he quickly surveyed his surroundings.

Horror set in when he could not find the boat, he couldn't have been taken that far way from it so quickly. In the dark his hand met wood and he jumped, quickly realising it would keep himself afloat he pulled himself towards it only to have his blood run colder then the water he was in.

It was a mast arm, from his parents boat; he felt fear and anguish at the thought.

 _No, no, they can't have sunk._ Will thought to himself as he clung to the wood. The boy let out a sob as he felt the adrenalin starting to wear off and exhaustion taking its place.

 _I'm lost…._ He thought as his eye's started to droop, but not before he herd the sounds of wings beating. But by the time the boy was grabbed, he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

 **Constructive criticisms are always welcome and feel free to Pm me if you have any questions thanks again ;)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Httyd**


	2. the village

**the village**

 **Wow guys 27 views in 48 hours, I'm honoured I got so many peoples attention so quickly; thank you also to trebor1212 for the follow and fav**

* * *

I awoke face down in the sand, my body numb all over from the water. Upon trying to lift myself from the ground, I let out a cry as my muscles screamed in protest before collapsing back down. Pushing myself to my elbows I took the chance to survey my surroundings, while it was too dark to see fully, I was able to make out the large cliff walls just ahead and the debris around me. With a pained grown, I slowly pushed myself to my feet; attempting to ignore the slushing sensation in my shoes and slowly began moving my way towards the cliff. Coming up to the wall I noticed a large gap in wall big enough to squeeze through, stumbling through the darkness I made my way past the cave like entrance only to come out in some kind of forest.

' _Where am I?'_ I thought to myself as a loud roar sounded overhead, spinning around wildly and immediately regretted it as I dropped to my knees holding my head, waiting for the dizziness to subside. Once everything had refocused I checked my surroundings again, while it was good that nothing was jumping out at me, I still felt uneasy about that sound; it didn't sound like anything I have ever heard before. Another roar sounded followed by the crunch of trees snapping, whatever it was I wasn't going to stay and find out what it was; pushing myself to my feet, ignoring the cry of protest my legs were giving; I started running in the opposite direction of the roars.

Trees flashed past me as I ran, stumbling over roots and crashing through bushes; it was no wonder whatever that thing was hadn't caught me yet from how much noise I was making. My lungs burned, my legs screamed for rest but I pushed on. I didn't know how long I had been running; my adrenalin helping me find a second wind as I made for a clearing up ahead. Bursting out of the underbrush I neglected to see the sudden decline in ground level, causing me to trip a begin a painful decent down the slope.

"Son of a bit-" I cried out as I landed on a small group of rocks. Fighting back tears of pain I slowly pushed myself to my hands and knees, letting out a sharp hiss of pain as I did so. Looking up I saw what appeared to be glowing buildings; blinking a few times I finally came to realisation that the houses weren't glowing, but on fire. I herd voices too, what sounded like shouting; I began to push myself to my feet again.

' _Nearly there, nearly there.'_ I chanted in my head like a mantra as I haphazardly stagged my way towards the noises, I could feel some of the heat wash over me as I passed one of the houses; my vision becoming to blurry to make out the details. Eventually the voices started become clear.

"Have Bucket and Mulch man the boats, we need to resupply before th-" the voice cut off, as if interrupted by something. I could no longer see, my vision nothing but dark blurs with the light of the still burning houses offsetting it.

"Who are you?!" boomed the voice, I just managed to notice the accent in his voice; slowing to a stop and swaying violently I noticed a large shape move toward me.

"help…." Was all I could manage before I gave into the exhaustion and collapsed.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but now the setup is done, and now we can get into the movie. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome. Have a good day.**


	3. 3Curiosity

Chapter 3

 **76 views for 2 chapters? Wow! Thank all of you so much for the ongoing interest in my story, and a big thank you to the guest reviewer Zero fullbuster for his/her words of encouragement and to movielover48 for the follow and the favourite.**

* * *

I awoke on a firm surface feeling warm and comfortable, the blanket feeling heavy on my limbs. Upon opening my eyes I immediately noticed the wooden beams and the thatched roofs above, when I moved my limbs I noticed that the blanket I was covered with was actually a thick fur hide.

' _What happened…'_ I thought to myself before it all came flooding back, the beach, a monster, running, falling, the village…

My head throbbed as I tried to recall the details, sitting up; I placed a hand on my temple to try and alleviate some of the pain as the hide fell down. I was in nothing but my boxer shorts, my compass still around my neck.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked the empty room, all the while searching for my missing garments and footwear. As I did, I took note of the strange things in this hut, it was very small but had a high roof, old leather bound books were stacked haphazardly around the room; a shelf lined one wall full of unlabelled jars that seemed to be made from clay. A large wooden chest sat in one corner with my clothes hung over the top with my shoes on the floor beside them. Quickly climbing out of bed I retrieved my possessions, whoever took care of me while I was out had dried them out for me, once dressed I ventured outside.

The crisp cold air and overcast skies, and an empty village are what greeted me as I stepped out of the hut. Wonderful, looking around it looked like something out of those old medieval stories; wooden huts that looked either very well kept or were brand new lined what appeared to be some sort of square. Stone and gravel covered ground that created a path between these huts as the village went on.

' _Where is everyone'_ I thought to myself as I started walking uphill, as I reached even ground again I saw a hut off to one side on its own further up the grassy hill, and a long staircase that lead up to some impressive statues with massive twin wooden doors that led into the mountain.

' _Maybe it's like a town hall'_ I thought to myself as I started the long trek up the stairs; as I began to reach the top, my bruised and sore legs were already starting to voice their protest to such strenuous activity. Coming up to the door I could hear loud voices behind the thick wood so at least I knew I was in the right place, looking up at the massive doors I couldn't help but notice the beautiful patterns hand carved into the weathered wood, the doors look like they have been here for centuries and were not giving out any time soon. There were no obvious door handles so I placed my hands flat on the right door and pushed. The door creaked open with surprising ease, opening it enough to poke my head through I glanced inside, and was speechless.

Vikings, actual Vikings, from the horned helmets to the braids in their beards, right down to the armour they wore. I couldn't believe it, I was never a fan of history but I was definitely sure that Vikings don't exist in the modern age; before I could think anymore on the subject an axe slammed into the door, just left of my head. My heart stopped, looking in the direction the axe came from I saw I had the whole hall's attention; my eyes identified the thrower as a girl about my age in a teal sleeveless shirt with metal pauldrons, red leather skirt and dark leggings. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braided ponytail with a few bangs over her left eye.

"Don't move!" she ordered as she glared daggers at me, my legs deemed this moment to decided to work again as I turned and sprinted down the stairs.

"STOP!" I herd the crazy Viking teen shout as she started her pursuit of me. As I reached the bottom I made for the buildings on the left, dodging between the huts and quickly vaulted a small fence.

"He went this way!" I heard someone shout, I wasn't focusing on them; only on my escape from this crazy place. I rounded a corner, racing past an open house with some kind of weird chimney when something hard smacked me in the chest, effectively clotheslining me. I gasped to hopefully regain the oxygen that was ripped unceremoniously from my lungs, in my confusion I kicked out hoping to at least land a hit on my attacker; but my foot was grabbed and twisted painfully while a fur-lined boot landed on my chest, pinning me.

"And where are you going lad?" A voice asked me, once the stars had cleared from my vision; I was met by a large barrel-chested Viking with a blond moustache, blue eyes overshadowed by a very bushy monobrow; a nose even more crooked than his jaw. To top it all off his left arm just below the elbow was missing as well as his right leg; one was replaced by a peg leg and the other a metal dome covering the stump that had a extremely sharp looking hook attached to it.

"I wont ask again lad" he said while staring me down. Before I could even think of an excuse to get me out of this, the crazy Viking and what appeared to be her friends rounded the corner.

"THERE HE IS!" she declared coming to a halt next to us, and if looks could kill…

"What has he done?" asked the semi-crippled man.

"He was sneaking into the great hall, I threw my axe at him but I missed and he took off." The aggressive teen explained.

"I just woke u-" I begun but the bigger Viking beat me to it.

"Hang on a second, ya mean to tell me that this kid;" he lifted me up by my ankle effortlessly till I was just hanging off the ground for emphasis. "Out ran all of you, he's as small as Hiccup."

I didn't know what Hiccup was but I got a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

"What's going on here?" Boomed a voice I recognised when I passed out; it belonged to a huge man with fiery-red hair and beard, and both full of braids. With a face that held a stern expression that could make anyone tremble with fear. Unfortunately even while upside-down, I could see those eyes were locked on me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 **Woohoo another one done. I was wondering do you guys want short chapters and faster updates? Or longer chapters with longer updates? Please let me know so I have something to work by, otherwise I'll just do a mix of both. Reviews and constructive criticism always welcome, have a great day.**


End file.
